


I want to teach you a lesson, in the worst kind of way

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Chains, Dark, Dark!Tony Stark, Evil!Tony Stark, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rape, incest but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hates it when people lie to him. Hates it when people sneak around behind his back and do things he told them not to. Tony told Peter not to see Wade Wilson any more. Peter didn't listen, instead he pushed and pushed and pushed. So now he must be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to teach you a lesson, in the worst kind of way

**Author's Note:**

> Dark fic is dark. yup.  
> Ye be warned.

Peter groaned, keeping his eyes closed as he willed his spider senses to come out of overdrive enough to let him think. 

He'd been about to enter the Stark tower when darkness had washed over him...

He was standing but not of his own accord; his wrists were chained to the ceiling and that was keeping him upright. He ankles were chained to the floor, so he had little to no means of escape. Whoever it was who'd tied him knew had put his wrists together and with no room to move them, he couldn't web. It was also around then he realized he was naked. His body went cold, he was in trouble.  
Of course he still tried to struggle, but all that did was cause the metal to dig into his pale flesh, making him hiss. Closing his eyes again he willed for his Dad to find him soon. His Dad always found him. Always. That was one of the perks of being adopted by Tony Stark.

Peter wasn't sure how long he'd been left chained up in the dark basement, a single light shining down on him, a dim spotlight. He figured it was two maybe three hours before he heard the sound of someone walking, the footsteps getting louder. Swallowing hard, he raised his chin slightly ready to look his capture dead in the eye. 

"I was hoping you'd still be unconscious."  
Confusion crossed his face at the familiar voice, but there was no way those words should be coming from...  
"Dad?"

Tony Stark stepped into the light, reaching out to run a hand down Peter's handsome face.  
"Why don't you ever listen to me, Pete?"

He struggled trying and failing to free his wrists, confused and, well, scared.  
"Dad? What? ...Please get me out of here, I want to go home.."  
His voice sounded pathetic even to him and his stomach turned when Tony, his Dad, /laughed/.

"I told you to stop seeing Wade Wilson."

Peter's head snapped up. This was about /Wade/!?

"I had Jarvis keep tabs on your phone, Petey." Tony was walking around the helpless man, eyes roaming his body, "I know you where planning to meet him tonight." He lightly ran his finger tips down his spine, "To let him fuck you."

The photographer turned crimson, eyes starting to fill with tears. "Dad, I.."  
The words were taken from him as Tony slapped him. "Shut up!"  
Peter could only stare at him with shock. 

Tony leaned in, breathing heavily, "if you want to be fucked so badly, you'll be fucked Peter, but you will /not/ be losing it to Wade Wilson."  
Silent tears fell down Peter's face,  
"You'll be losing it to me."  
"Dad.."  
He received another slap.

The billionaire moved around the younger again, stopping when he was behind him so he could grab handfuls of the bared ass with his hands tightly.  
"Mine." he hissed.  
One of the hands let go, allowing Tony to put two fingers into his mouth, coating them with spit.  
"You are mine, Petey."  
He ran the wet fingers up Peter's ass crack.  
"And I'm going to take such good care of you." His voice was a pur. Peter only sobbed harder. 

 

Tony took great pleasure in teasing the virgin entrance, placing kisses on his shoulder blades.  
"Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position right now, my boy?"  
Peter squeezed his eyes closed so hard he saw colours swimming around. He needed to block this out, couldn't...wouldn't...  
"Daddy...please..."  
"Relax"

That was the only warning he got before Tony shoved a finger inside him, grinning at the scream was ripped from Peter.  
"You sound so beautiful." He whispered into Peter's hear, but he couldn't hear him over his own pained screams.

Tony crooked his finger stretching him, preparing him. Sighing, as he reached up to hold the chains, stopping the boy from trying to squirm away.  
"You said you wanted to be fucked Peter. Said you couldn't wait to be filled, stretched, to lose your virginity."  
"NOT BY YOU!" Peter's tears ran down his face and splashed onto the floor, "Dad, please..."  
"No!" Tony snapped, "You want that disgusting freak, Wade Wilson!" He shoved a second finger into him. "I told you to stay away from him and now I have to teach you a lesson!"

Peter tried again to try and break free, willed himself to somewhere manage to get a web off, something, anything...he just needed this to stop...  
"I'm sorry Dad..It wont happen again..I promise..please.."  
Tony just laughed, scissoring his fingers, eyes fixed on the hole. "Too late Petey." He whispered back, pushing in the third finger.

Peter cried out, legs threatening to give away, but he couldn't give in not yet...  
"Dad...Please let me go, please...I wont."  
"SHUT UP PETER." The shout made hum flinch violently. "Shut up, or I will choke you to death with my dick, do you understand?"  
"Yes." He whispered.  
Tony took a deep breath, "good boy." 

Pulling his fingers out, Tony took a step back admiring his work as he undid the button and fly of his trousers, the noise causing Peter to struggle all over again. The playboy just rolled his eyes. Reaching up he took hold of the chain again, stilling his son.  
"PLEASE, DAD, TONY, PLEASE....NO..NO..."

Tony sighed and lined himself up.  
"I love you Peter."  
Peter screamed as his Dad's hips snapped forward. 

 

Being Spider-man meant that Peter Parker had been hurt. He'd been hospitalized, time and time again, so it was fair to say that he knew pain. It was also no exaggeration to say that he had never felt pain like this. Psychical and emotional pain ripping him into a thousand unfixable pieces. He never stopped pleading. The volume faded so they were barely audible, but Tony didn't care. 

The pace he set was almost lazy. Pulling out super slowly only to snap back into the unwilling body hard and fast.  
Tony, leaned forward kissing the wet cheek of his son.  
"All mine."  
"No." Peter has whispered back in a broken voice and he instantly regretted it. 

Tony moved his hands to Peter's hips, the hold tight enough to bruise and he began to fuck him /brutally/. Hard, fast, no care for anything other his own pleasure as he used the boy he had raised like a toy. 

Peter's world was torn apart. Swirling and fading. He almost blacked out, once, twice, three times in the....how long had it been? Probably minutes but it felt like Tony had been pounding into him for days, grunting and groaning like an animal. He was aware of pain, so much pain and something running down his thigh. He was too far gone in a haze of agony to realize it was his own blood. 

Tony rhythm suddenly started to falter, his groans growing louder, his grip on his hips tightening, causing Peter to cry out.  
"You love this, Petey!" He growled from between gritted teeth as he came hard inside of the tight heat.  
Peter squeezed his eyes closed shaking his head, over and over, hoping to shake the nightmare away.

Tony rested his sweaty head on Peter's shoulder, catching his breath before pulling out and putting his cock away, doing up his jeans.  
"Suck a good boy," he whispered walking around his kiss Peter's forehead.  
"I hate you." He hissed brokenly.  
Tony slapped him, again. "Don't you ever talk to me like that, I am your father!"  
"You're nothing to me..."  
Tony glared at him, his eyes on fire, a hand grabbing his chin and forcing Peter to look him in the eye, "No, no, no my boy." He smiled evilly, "I'm your world."  
He kissed his hard, more a mashing of lips, bruising, before he sauntered away. 

"I have a conference, should last around 3 hours and then I'll be back baby boy."  
"LET ME GO!" Peter screamed after him.  
Tony laughed, "I think I'd rather fuck your sweet ass some more, /son/."

and with that he walked out of the basement, leaving Peter to weep, blood and semen leaking out his abused ass.

Tony walked up the steps, the smile still fixed on his face as he stepped over the body of one....Tony Stark.  
He cricked his neck, looking around him, he was going to enjoy Earth-616 a lot more than Earth-5012.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you're not too traumatized...


End file.
